Wholly Gloomy
by daisywither
Summary: Kim Jongin—tidak mencintai Do Kyungsoo. KAISOO/ONESHOOT


**Wholly Gloomy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

**Warning: yaoi, contains mature content, nggak hot, alur campuran.**

**P.S.: nggak suka yaoi menyingkir.**

Ketika sang mentari begitu malu untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya. Yang membuat hari yang semestinya cerah ini menjadi mendung muram.

Sebenarnya, perumpamaan ini bukan hanya untuk langit yang saat ini terlihat begitu gelap—padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Perumpamaan ini juga berlaku untuk pemuda mungil yang saat ini sedang memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai apartemen berukuran sedang itu.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu kusut, tak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Sendiri.

Itulah kondisi yang saat ini melanda pemuda mungil itu. Berada sendiri di apartemen yang seharusnya tidak ia huni sendiri.

_Kapan kau kembali._

Kyungsoo berpikir—bahkan terlalu sering berpikir, tak seberharga inikah ia di mata pemuda tan itu? Sebegitu besarkah rasa bosan yang selalu melanda pemuda tan itu ketika bersamanya?

Kedua bola mata bundar itu kini terpaku pada benda yang saat ini tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat sampah.

_Ia selalu melakukan ini._

Kyungsoo rasanya sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan buliran air di kedua matanya. Apa susahnya tinggal mengenakan jaket saat keluar daripada membiarkannya berakhir di tempat sampah?

"Kau harus mengenakan jaket saat keluar, di luar sangat dingin. Kau bisa sakit."

Sebegitu tak pentingkah ucapan Kyungsoo hingga ia terus membangkang?

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ini ap—siapa?

Pemuda kecil itu lalu berjalan, dan berhenti ketika ia telah berhadapan dengan—tempat sampah itu. Ia sedikit membungkuk sembari sebelah tangannya memungut benda penghangat saat di luar itu.

Kyungsoo membawa pakaian kotor di tangannya untuk mencucinya. Hari ini petugas _laundry_ sedang tidak bisa bekerja maka dari itu ia terpaksa mencuci bajunya sendiri.

Ketika mesin pengering itu telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, Kyungsoo membuka tutupnya lalu memindahkan semua isinya ke dalam baskom besar untuk segera dikeringkan di bawah sinar matahari.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka ketika ia memilah-milah pakaian yang setengah kering itu ia akan menemukan selembar kertas tebal yang nyaris hancur sepenuhnya.

Selembar foto.

Kyungsoo sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat isi dari selembar foto yang nyaris memudar sepenuhnya itu. Untuk berapa detik pikiran Kyungsoo melayang untuk mengingat-ingat.

Kyungsoo mengingat bahwa ia memang pernah membawa fotonya—berdua dengan pemuda tan yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya itu ketika ia pergi keluar. Alasannya, mungkin ia pernah berniat untuk menempelkannya di dalam loker di kampusnya, namun urung.

Dua manusia yang sedang sama-sama tersenyum, dengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi merangkul pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil. Terlihat sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Tidak.

Kebahagiaan yang Kyungsoo alami selalu bersifat sementara. Ia heran, sebenarnya atas dasar apa ia dan pemuda tan itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu atap apartemen. Atas dasar apa mereka tinggal berdua disini—bahkan satu ranjang? Atas dasar apa mereka melakukan—_stop_.

Kyungsoo tidak kuat bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat kejadian menggairahkan yang seringkali ia lakukan dengan pemuda tan itu.

Semuanya terlihat begitu buram dalam memori otaknya bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat awal pertemuan mereka saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Tidak bisa, atau tidak mau?

Rasa penyesalan akan hubungan yang dijalinnya sampai sekarang dengan pemuda tan itu pasti akan selalu menggerogoti hati bahkan bisa sampai mendesak Kyungsoo yang sudah sesak duluan karena ulah pemuda tan yang selalu memberinya ketenangan saat Kyungsoo bersamanya, kenyamanan saat ia memeluknya, kesesakan dada saat pemuda itu selalu meninggalkannya, bahkan kehangatan saat bercinta.

Sikapnya yang lembut dan tidak terburu-buru namun tegas itu bagai sudah menjadi candu bagi diri Kyungsoo sendiri.

Namun—kenapa ia selalu membiarkan Kyungsoo 'sendiri'?

"Jongin.." lirihnya.

Ia tahu—Jongin memang sudah memiliki kekasih tapi—mengapa rasanya begitu berat? Ia semestinya sadar akan posisinya yang bisa dibilang hanya akan—bahkan sudah merusak itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan,"

Ucapan yang selalu Jongin lontarkan seusai bercinta dengan Kyungsoo. Aneh kan?

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah bicara apapun tentang hal itu namun—apa memang pikirannya terbaca oleh Jongin? Kyungsoo—ia tahu ia salah. Namun itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya jika perasaan itu lahir dan kian lama kian membesar seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun ia tahu Jongin juga sama sepertinya. Tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu—biarlah mereka merasakannya. Bukan mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo selalu berpikir Jongin mencintainya namun di sisi lain ia terkadang berpikir—bahkan merasa bahwa Jongin terlalu sering mengabaikannya. Seperti halnya soal jaket, untuk sekadar mematuhi perkataan Kyungsoo saja tidak mau. Apa memang karena _mood-_nya sedang—selalu dalam keadaan buruk?

Ia merindukan Jongin. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin. Sudah 5 hari ini ia tidak pulang. Kemana saja?

Apa ia tidak merindukan Kyungsoo? Apa ia tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo lagi? Kyungsoo memang sudah sering ditinggal tidak pulang begini selama berhari-hari namun—ada saatnya dimana pilar baja yang paling kuat sekalipun akan runtuh.

Kyungsoo berniat memeriksa bahan makanan di kulkas, sudah 3 hari ia tidak masak. Mengonsumsi makanan instan terlalu sering juga tidak menyehatkan.

Tubuh mungil itu terpaku menatap isi kulkas, penuh. Seingatnya Jongin memang belanja banyak minggu kemarin, untuk persediaan.

Untuk apa Jongin membelinya apabila makanan itu hanya akan berakhir di dalam perut kecil Kyungsoo sendiri? Kyungsoo lebih sudi membeli bahan makanan sendiri untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja ia hendak mengambil beberapa bahan makanan—untuk dimasak, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan malas, bahkan untuk sekadar melihat ke dalam interkom pun dia malas.

Pintu terbuka, bau khas orang yang dicintainya langsung meraba indra penciumannya. Kyungsoo yang awalnya malas—untuk sekadar melihat siapa tamunya, kini terdiam kaget. Ia kaget, namun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melebarkan matanya.

Namun ekspresi kaget samar-samar—bahkan hampir tidak terlihat milik Kyungsoo masih bisa terbaca jelas oleh'nya'.

Butuh waktu berapa detik untuk Kyungsoo dan 'orang itu' saling bertatapan, hingga pemuda yang berada di luar membuka suara.

"Kyungsoo,"

.

.

.

Sekata.

.

.

.

Namun sudah mampu membuat Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa alamat apartemenmu sendiri," sindir Kyungsoo.

"Luhan membutuhkanku untuk menemaninya selama beberapa hari ini, maka dari itu aku—"

"Termasuk menemaninya tidur?" potong Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, Jongin. Kau sudah sering—bahkan terlalu sering melakukan hal ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan alasan yang harus kau semprotkan padaku."

.

.

Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak berhak untuk marah.

.

.

Siapa dirinya?

.

.

Selingkuhan?

.

.

Simpanan?

.

.

Atau hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu belaka?

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Masuk," ucap Kyungsoo pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Kyungsoo melangkah lebih dulu, hingga Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menutup pintu.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo mencerna apa mau pemuda yang saat ini menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tertutupi akibat kaus lengan panjang hitam yang dikenakannya.

Tarikan lembut—namun tegas yang dilakukan pemuda itu sukses membawa bibir mereka bertemu.

Hanya menempel. Jongin membiarkan kedua belah bibir itu menempel, menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang tak sempat terucap—atau bahkan tak diizinkan untuk terucap.

Kyungsoo lemah. Dalam hati ia terus mengumpat mengapa pemuda tan ini selalu menjadi kelemahannya?

Tempelan itupun terlepas. Kyungsoo sedikit melengoskan wajahnya. Ia enggan menatap Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa mata dan hidungnya memanas, pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Hingga akhirnya kedua lengan kekar itu berhasil menangkup kedua sisi rahang Kyungsoo dan menaikkan wajahnya sebelum menempelkan kening keduanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Butuh waktu 2 detik untuk Jongin memejamkan mata sebelum kembali menyambar bibir ranum favoritnya itu. Kali ini ia meraupnya, memasukkan seluruh bibir Kyungsoo dalam kungkungan bibirnya sendiri. Basah. Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahannya. Bulir air mata itupun akhirnya tumpah sesaat ia menurunkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Raupan itu kini berubah menjadi kuluman, Jongin mengulum bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan dalam. Sebisa mungkin Jongin menikmati bibir ranum yang selama beberapa hari ini ia rindukan. Jongin mengemut bibir Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan dalam, juga penuh perasaan. Membiarkan rasa manis dari bibir ranum itu meraba indra pengecapnya.

Kini tangan kanan yang sebelumnya berada di sebelah kiri rahang Kyungsoo mulai ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Lambat laun Kyungsoo mulai membalas lumatan bibir Jongin, kini tempo ciuman itu sedikit lebih cepat. Kyungsoo menyenderkan kedua tangannya pada kedua dada bidang Jongin dan menaruhkan telapak tangannya di atas bahu Jongin.

Kepala Kyungsoo bergerak ke kanan, tanda bahwa ia menikmati ciuman itu dan ingin lebih memperdalam lumatannya terhadap bibir Jongin. Bibir yang ia rindukan.

Perlahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo mulai melingkar di sekitar leher Jongin. Jongin merasa ada aliran listrik yang menyengat tengkuk leher belakangnya saat telapak tangan lembut itu merabanya.

Jongin melepas napas di tengah-tengah ciuman itu saat dirasa keinginan birahinya terhadap Kyungsoo semakin membesar—melalui sengatan kecil namun berpengaruh yang Kyungsoo berikan di tengkuk belakang lehernya.

Tempo ciuman Jongin cepatkan.

Kali ini ciuman itu terkesan dalam, cepat, dan menuntut. Rahangnya terus bergerak-gerak dengan cepat menandakan kecepatan ciuman yang ia lakukan.

Kepala Jongin terus maju-maju—dikarenakan nafsu birahinya yang semakin membesar hingga tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak kuasa menahan segala dorongan dari tubuh dan bibir Jongin menumbur bagian belakang sofa.

"Agh.." Kyungsoo melenguh.

Mungkin tumburannya terhadap sofa itu memacu jantungnya hingga Kyungsoo terpaksa harus melepas lenguhan yang dari beberapa menit lalu sudah ia tahan.

Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, tangan yang sejak tadi bertengger diam itu kini mulai meremas pinggang kecil Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..."

Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak kuat.

Ciuman ini begitu dalam dan menuntut. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan tubuh Jongin kini mulai memicu keinginan birahinya. Belum lagi tekanan dan remasan yang Jongin berikan terhadap tubuhnya.

Jongin akhirnya memisahkan bibir mereka—melepas ciuman dalam yang berlangsung cukup lama itu. Benang saliva terlihat menghubung di antara bibir keduanya.

Napas Jongin terengah, begitupun Kyungsoo. Wajah Jongin terlihat sedikit kusut, menambah kesan tampan yang selama ini disandangnya.

Jongin meraih sebelah rahang Kyungsoo, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia hisap sebentar bibir itu, lalu kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda mungil yang sangat amat dicintainya itu.

"Izinkan aku.."

Kyungsoo masih terengah. Otaknya bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekadar berpikir.

"Aku—aku merindukanmu. Aku menginginkanmu..sekarang." Lirih Jongin.

Terkadang Kyungsoo ingin marah, apa selama beberapa hari ini Jongin belum melakukan seks sama sekali?

"Apa—apa selama beberapa hari ini kau tidak tidur dengan siapapun?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Termasuk Luhan?"

Kali ini Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin." Kyungsoo kembali melengoskan wajahnya.

Jongin kini memfokuskan arah pandangnya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya menginginkanmu, aku hanya ingin menyatukan tubuhku dengan tubuhmu."

Jongin kembali menarik wajah Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. "Sekarang, izinkan aku.."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menahannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa. Menahannya.

Biarkan ia menikmati ini, selagi ia bisa. Selagi ia mampu. Selagi ia mempunyai kesempatan.

"Ahh..."

Jongin terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo dengan telak. Berulang kali ia lakukan itu dengan tempo sedang, namun entah mengapa bagi Kyungsoo tumbukan Jongin pada prostatnya begitu kencang hingga ia tak kuasa menahan segala desahan yang ingin keluar. Membuat Kyungsoo terus menganga.

Jongin menunduk lalu kembali mengemut bibir ranum kesukaannya itu. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo seduktif, membuat Kyungsoo semakin bergairah.

Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin dengan brutal, menyalurkan segala nafsu yang pada awalnya disalurkan oleh tangan-tangan bergairah Jongin sendiri.

Lenguhan terus terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Jongin yang merasa bagian bawahnya diremas kuat oleh dinding-dinding rektum Kyungsoo. Titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo yang terus ditumbuk dengan kencang oleh Jongin. Ciuman panas dan dalam mereka. Hingga segala sentuhan-sentuhan yang Jongin berikan pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin sejenak memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya. Terlihat kelelahan.

Sebenarnya—lelah itu disebabkan oleh nafsu Kyungsoo yang kian membesar dan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya membuat Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahan. Setiap ia bercinta dengan Jongin, ia selalu merasa puas. Bahkan lebih dari puas.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Selesaikan Jongin—ahh..."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melenguh.

Mendengar perintah Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada genjotannya.

Kini tempo genjotan yang Jongin ambil sedikit lebih cepat, prostat Kyungsoo kian makin ditumbuk-tumbuk lebih kencang.

"Ahh...Jonginhh..ahh..."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak kuasa menahan segala kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Ia bisa gila.

Kenapa Jongin bisa begitu hebat dalam urusan ranjang begini?

Tiga tumbukan terkuat terakhir berhasil buat Kyungsoo menyemprotkan cairannya yang kemudian sedikit membasahi perut dan dadanya, mengalir hingga menyentuh seprai.

"JONGIN—"

Hingga tak lama kemudian Jongin menyusul dengan menyemprotkan seluruh cairan spermanya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"AH KYUNG—"

Keduanya kini terengah-engah.

Jongin mencabut kejantanannya lalu berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Tangan kirinya ia taruh di atas perut Kyungsoo, menarik pinggangnya agar lebih dekat.

"Saranghae.." bisik pemuda tan itu.

"Nado.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah pasti merasa gila. Bisa-bisanya ia betah melakukan dosa yang menurutnya menyenangkan ini.

Tidak tahukah ia?

Suatu saat nanti, ia harus melepaskan Jongin pergi.

.

.

Kenapa?

.

.

Karena ia tahu apa posisinya dari dulu hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa kata 'suatu saat' harus ia ganti dengan 'esok hari'.

"Jongin.." desis Kyungsoo ketika ia bangun dan tidak menemukan Jongin di sisinya. Ia segera menembakkan arah pandangnya ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada.

Jongin tidak ada disini.

Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya tergeletak di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo memanjangkan badan dan tangannya—mengambil benda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Undangan—

—pernikahan?

.

.

.

.

.

**Kim Jongin & Luhan**

.

.

.

.

Inikah—yang sering Jongin sebut sebagai—cinta?

.

.

.

.

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Kyungsoo runtuh. Kyungsoo lemas. Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah tidak lagi bernyawa, hingga ia menjatuhkan undangan pernikahan tak berdosa itu—namun keparat bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo hancur.**

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin—tidak mencintaiku. Kim Jongin—tidak mencintai Do Kyungsoo."

**END**

Author's Note:

Ehehehe hai! Ini ff yaoi sekaligus rated M perdanaku. Ini ff yang aku tulis lagi semenjak aku hiatus, nggak nulis lagi. Maaf kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan. Maaf kalo bagian making outnya sama sekali nggak berasa. Maaf juga kalo alurnya pasaran atau tulisanku masih berantakan, aku juga masih belajar. Aku bakal memperbaikinya di next fictions yang akan kubuat jika kalian mengijinkan.

Ini ff sebenernya iseng sih, terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu yang aku dengar, makanya pendek hehe.

Aku bakal ngepost kaisoo fiction yang lain lagi jika ada yang bersedia mau review. Readers' thoughts sangat berpengaruh banget buat kelancaran tulisanku. Aku akan sangat-sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian pada mau review—mengingat ini ff yaoi pertamaku. Aku masih butuh banyak support ^_^

Kalau ff ini responnya lumayan aku bakal ngepost ff kaisoo oneshoot aku yang kedua. Hehe, jadi jangan lupa review ya!

Kritik yang membangun beserta saran dan komentar dipersilakan di kolom review. Terimakasih!

**-daisywither**


End file.
